Jack in the Box Ending Variant (1994-2009)
Scare Factor: Low to medium. The bags dropping down might be jarring to some people. None who are used to it. Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1994 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2009 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Jack in the Box Commercials Category:Commercials Category:Not Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare BJ (Barney) Category:Logos that scare Baby Bop Category:Logos that scare Riff (Barney) Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that don't scare most people Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Jack Category:In Category:The Category:Box Category:Ending Category:Variant Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Jarring logos Category:Low to medium Category:Red Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Mediocre Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Metal Ruby Category:Logos that scare Metal Flower Category:Logos that scare Metal Leafy Category:Logos that scare Metal Firey Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Rope Girl Category:Logos that scare Skate Lad Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that scare Team Yey Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Logos that scare Hana Barbera characters Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that scare Sineskwela Characters Category:Logos that scare Match (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Jack Mitchell from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Category:Logos that scare Myx VJs Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Logos that scare Cartoon Network-tan Category:Logos that scare Channel-tan Category:Logos that scare Johnny (Sing) Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Marcus (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Dick Dastardly Category:Logos that scare the slice cre (except Garfield) Category:It's Not Leviosa It's LeviosAAAAA Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Children who turned into Corrupted Gems (Steven Universe) Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Low Ranked Category:Medium Ranked Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry